My Only Sunshine
by AndiCullen104
Summary: Alice never came back after the cliff dive, which means Bella doesn't go to Italy to save Edward. Victoria, unfortunately, is still after Bella. Will she finally get her revenge? Angela attended a college party with Jessica as a way to get over her breakup with Ben. Maybe she should have stayed home that night... but you can't always be the good girl all the time, right? FS inside.


**My Only Sunshine**

**Written by AndiCullen104  
**

**Pairings- Bella/Jacob, Leah/Nahuel, Angela/Embry**

**Summary- Alice never came back after the cliff dive, which means Bella doesn't go to Italy to save Edward. This story explores the relationship of Bella and Jacob, had the psychic stayed away. Victoria, unfortunately, is still after Bella. Will she finally get her revenge?**

**Leah is heartbroken. Will it end up being her Achilles heel? And when trouble befalls her, can she make it out alive?**

**Angela attended a college party with Jessica as a way to get over her breakup with Ben. Maybe she should have stayed home that night instead... but you can't always be the good girl all the time, right? So what happens when she has too much to drink, spends the night with a guy, and gets knocked up? When she gets thrown out of the house for having sex before marriage, where will she go?**

_**Thank you to my beta jackie1991 for beta-ing this story for me, she rocks!**_

**Some of the text is from the book New Moon by Stephenie Meyer.**

**WARNING- This story will contain violence and torture, please read with caution. I will try to post warnings in chapters that need them.**

Chapter 1

_Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair. _

_If I turned my face to the side- if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder…I knew without any doubt exactly what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight._

_But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life?_

_Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I thought about turning my head. _

_And then, as clearly as if I were in immediate danger, Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear._

"_Be happy," he told me._

And with that his beautiful voice left; leaving only the echo. Was I ready to love again? Could I love again?

I took a deep breath to calm my thundering heartbeat and slowly turned my face toward his bare shoulder. My lips brushed against his warm skin and it felt like I was basking in his heat. I felt Jacob stiffen under my unfamiliar touch.

"Bells?" He questioned me hoarsely probably wondering if this was real or just a dream. I didn't want to lose my new found courage and certainly didn't want Jacob to doubt my feelings. That would only hurt him more.

I trailed my mouth up to his jaw pausing there not knowing if I could continue. His big hands were clenched into fists so he wouldn't do anything to scare my sudden interest in him away. I wanted him to feel just a fraction of how happy he'd made me. If I were to move past everything; I'd like to do it with Jacob.

My hands buried themselves into his cropped black hair and tugged him closer. His dark eyes turned towards mine and looked at me with an adoration that made my stomach do flips. I know I didn't deserve that much love from Jacob. I closed my eyes and suddenly I felt his mouth on mine. There was a tingling sensation on my lips that I had never felt before.

All too soon he broke the kiss and I blinked as if coming out of a trance. The way I felt kissing him had made the world melt into the background until it was only us. I desperately wanted more of that feeling. Jacob's dark eyes seemed to sparkle with his excitement. He lifted his scorching hand to rest on my cheek, and I leaned into his touch.

"Jake I don't want you to leave," I whispered as I moved even closer to him as if I was burying myself in his warmth.

"I know honey," He wrapped his muscular arm around my shoulders "I've got to get back to the rez though." He sighed and I knew his thoughts had turned to Sue and her family. We sat like that for a moment before he began to pull away and I had to refrain myself from holding him to me. _I can't be selfish, _I reminded myself. I got out of the truck and looked up at the dark clouds letting the drizzle of the rain slide down my face. Jacob pulled me to him by my hand and I stumbled into his chest.

"You're too strong Jake!" I laughed and then squealed as he lifted me off my feet so he wouldn't have to bend down to kiss me. Our lips moved together as if we had always done this and I couldn't help the feeling of how right it seemed for us. Though a small voice in the back of my mind was telling me that I still loved Edward, I firmly told that voice to shut the hell up.

He gently set me down and tucked my hair behind my ear with a beaming grin plastered on his face. I had never seen Jake look so happy, which caused me to smile in return. With one last chaste kiss he jogged over to the forest that was my backyard and disappeared into the foliage. I briskly made my way into the house while I said a silent prayer that I would not get sick from all the outdoor activities.

* * *

_At the Weber house..._

Angela's POV

Silent tears ran down my face as I stuffed my clothes in a duffel bag. I wiped at my cheeks and tried to choke back the sobs that were making my chest heave from holding them in. That only intensified the nausea that I was battling due to the unexpected pregnancy. My parents were kicking me out because I was a disgrace since I didn't wait to have sex till marriage. They basically had said if I wanted their support I'd have to go and find the father and marry him. Or give the baby up for adoption. I couldn't do either and so here I was packing my belongings and leaving the only place I called home.

A sob broke through at the thought and I clenched my fist tightly hoping the pain will distract me from the crying. As I swallowed another cry of anguish I unclenched my fists and reached under my mattress for the money I had hidden there. My mind was spinning with everything I had to think about. I had no job and nowhere to live so I was going to live out of my car. My parents said that I need to be gone by the time they are home from work, and that I could no longer see my younger twin brothers. Apparently I was a "bad influence" to them. I lived for my little brothers and it hurts to know that I can't talk to them one last time before being forced to leave.

A wave of horrible nausea overcame me and I dashed out of my bedroom and ran to the bathroom. I pulled my hair back with one hand and gripped the toilet seat with the other while my stomach emptied itself. More tears poured down my cheeks and when there was nothing left in my stomach, I flushed and rinsed out my mouth. Once I was back in my room I zipped up the last of my bags and began to carry them out to my car. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I prayed to God that there was hope for my baby and I.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Jacob's POV

The leaves and dirt flew behind me as my paws clawed through them. There was only one place that I needed to go. I was on the edge of the tree line in Bella's backyard. I titled my head to the side and listened making sure I was alone.

Slowly I trotted out of the forest to the tree that was next to Bella's bedroom window. I shook out my reddish brown fur and lowered myself to the ground. From inside her room I heard her soft breathing and a rustle of blankets as Bella had turned on one side.

Memories of what happened earlier flooded my mind. I still felt Bella's full lips molding to mine. The way her chocolate brown eyes showed me how much she cared. I let myself bask in my own happiness for a while, replaying the scene repeatedly. Sometimes I'd add stuff that I would want to try next time. Next time. It was nice to finally think that I could kiss Bella as much as I want too now.

_Jake you're really starting to make me nauseous. I feel like I'm about to puke my guts out._ I felt Embry's annoyance and disgust for having to watch a play by play in my head. However, underneath it I thought I felt his happiness for me.

_Isn't it a little creepy that you're right outside her house like a stalker?_

_I don't give a shit if you think it's creepy or not. _I said huffing out my annoyance. He let out a wolfy bark.

_Mission accomplished._ He thought smugly when he felt my irritation. I rolled my eyes at his childishness.

I sighed knowing that Sam would have my ass if I didn't go back onto patrol. The idea of being here was so tempting, but I kept reminding myself that double patrols were so not worth it. I stood up and decided that I would phase back so I can see that Bells was alright before I left. Once I was standing on two feet, I untied the rope from around my leg to get my shorts. No need to climb up the tree buck ass naked.

The first few drops of rain ran down my bare chest as I climbed up the tree. I peered in through her window and what I saw took my breath away. How could Bella get more beautiful every time I saw her? Her mahogany hair fanned out across her pillow like seaweed. Her beautiful red lips parted slightly sending a shiver through my body,

"Jacob," She said softly and clearly. I stood frozen in fear that she might have seen me. But her breathing hadn't changed nor did her eyes open. Bella said my name again and a small smile appeared on her perfect face. I let myself drop from the tree knowing if I stayed out there any longer, I'll be tempted to go inside and hold her. _Then I'd get my head kicked in by Sam_, I thought warily.

I pulled my shorts off and hurriedly tied them around my leg. I let the familiar fire ripple down my spine and my body began to convulse. I closed my eyes as the heat increased and ripped me apart. Once I was on four legs, I began to make rounds around Bella's house making sure no leech had come near her.

_Embry did you pick up any new scents from the bloodsucker?_

_Nope. All I'm getting is the scent she left behind earlier, the trail that stopped at the edge of the ocean. _I heard him sigh and mentally agreed with him; Tonight was going to be a long night.

**A/N- Thanks for reading, let me know what you think of it so far! **


End file.
